The Swift Chronicles: Canterlot High Stakes
by MathewSwift
Summary: When the Master Emerald blasts Mathew Swift, Sonic and seven other Mobians, we end up in an unknown world...full of humans and they must face their biggest challenge... HIGH SCHOOL in the the world of Equestria Girls. The first adventure for my OC. Characters belong to SEGA and Hasbro.
1. The Journey Begins: Pt 1

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story.  
**

* * *

**My name is Mathew Swift. I am a bright blue hedgehog, with bronze quills like Shadow has red quills on his black fur. I am also a graduate at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was in Ravenclaw House. You could say I'm like the Hermione Granger of Sonic and Ravenclaw. I hope to travel different worlds to see if there was anything I can help to save it. That's it about me, now about my first world visit in which I like to call... "Canterlot High Stakes"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Pt. 1**

* * *

**Location: Green Hill Zone, August 29th , 12:49 PM**

**Music: Green Hill Zone Music**

** I live on the Planet Mobius, Sonic's world, and went around to see if there is anything I can help with. Sure enough, I see Sonic the Hedgehog, facing off against one of Eggman's crazy inventions. Sonic used a Spin-Dash to knock it out, and he did it. The badnik was finished. Sonic noticed me on top of the loop, and waved.**

**"Hey," he said. "What's up?"**

**I do not have Sonic's speed, but I thought of a better idea: I pulled out my wand, pointed it at Sonic and said: "_Accio Sonic_"! Suddenly, Sonic was flying till he reached beside me.**

**"Woah" he said as he landed. "Are you one of Naugus's minions?"**

**"No, why would I?" I answered. "I hate that guy."**

**"Oh, OK, well, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic did his thumbs-up pose at that note.  
**

**"I know. My name is Mathew Swift. I saw your moves out there!"**

**"Gee, thanks. So, what are you doing around here?"**

**I went blank. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Should I practice spells? No, that's too simple. Then, an idea popped in my head. I'm getting a lot of ideas, am I?**

**"Maybe I wanna travel around and save people."**

**"You mean, around the world?" Sonic understood me. Noone ever does whenever I talk about this.**

**"Well, yeah."**

**"Well, follow me to Tails' workshop. He's always making something new." **

**"Sure, in fact, that sounds fun!"**

**"Cool, race ya!" and he raced out of the Green Hill Zone at the speed of sound. I pointed my wand at my chest and said "_Spedei Enhanciris!_" and I, too, ran at the speed of light, but only for a while.**

* * *

**Location: Knothole Village, 12:57 PM**

**Music: Sonic Heroes**

**Knothole was a peaceful city, full of Mobians of any species, and it was the home of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic, Tails, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolete, Rotor Walrus and Sonic's girlfriend, Sally Acorn (all from the comics).**

**I went to a warehouse beside the tallest building in the city. Inside it is a two-tailed fox, who is working on a old plane (like Dusty off of Disney's _Planes, _but with Sonic colours) Sonic beat me, but by a few seconds, because my Talent Enhancement Charm wore off me.**

**"Hey, Tails," the speedy blue blur called his friend. "Come check this guy out!"**

**Tails turned and saw me. "Hello, sir. My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower, but you can call me Tails."**

**I smiled at the fox. "No problem, Tails. My name is Mathew Swift."**

**Tails was eying my robe that I always wear, and saw my most prized possession: my patch of my Hogwarts house, Ravenclaw.**

**"You're from the world of Harry Potter?!" he screamed in excitement."Well, I went to Hogwarts, and I'm a wizard, so yeah, but I am a hedgehog." I told him.  
**

**Sonic walked in front of me and walked me into the workshop. I saw a big pile of fan mail for Sonic, and on the top was addressed in colourful ink. Here's the address if you don't believe me.**

**Rainbow Dash  
5581 Speedy Ave.**  
**Cloudsdale, Arizona, USA**  
**P.O Box T8K 0F3**

**I was confused. Isn't Rainbow Dash from that movie, with the ponies becoming teenage girls? I thought to myself. Nah. I won't let it bother me. Sonic and Tails came back to me and dragged me into their training simulator.**

* * *

**Location: Angel Island, Island Shores, 1:00 PM**

**Music: Unknown from M.E (SEGA)**

**Knuckles the Echidna was resting by the shrine in which it contained the Master Emerald, a powerful substance in which keeps Angel Island flying in the air. He was going to eat a Doritos Supreme he bought from the only Taco Bell branch on Angel Island, when he noticed something out of the ordinary.**

**(Music stops)**

**New Music: I Need a Hero (Shrek 2)**

**"What the hell is that?" he asked, and they zoomed and landed towards Knuckles. They were roboticized (robots under Dr. Robotnik's command) humans, but each one is different. One has a head of pink, messy hair, and balloons on it's skirt, another was wearing a cowboy hat and blond hair, another has purple hair with wings and what looked like a unicorn horn, another one with wings, but with bubblegum pink hair, one with straight purple hair and the last one had rainbow hair with the most terrifying wings you've ever seen. The Rainbow Badnik spoke first.  
**

**"SURRENDER THE MASTER EMERALD TO ROBOTNIK, OR DIE!"**

**Then, as fast as anyone can see, a black and red speeding ball came in, and smashed the Pink Badnik to the ground. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform, and flying beside him was the Chaotix, Vector the Crocodile, the team's leader, Espio the Chameleon, the team's assassin, Charmy the Bee, the team's scout and Mighty the Armadillo, the team's brawn.**

**"Shadow," said Knuckles. "And I was going to call Sonic."**

**"No need." Shadow responded. He pointed to the Chaotix. "I figured you needed help today."**

**"Sup, Knux?" Vector called. "Ready to kick some metal?"**

**"Knuckles held out his gloves at the newcomers. "Let's party!"**

**And the battle for the Master Emerald has begun. Vector took the robot with straight violet hair, Espio took on the bubblegum haired badnik, Charmy took on the pink badnik, Mighty has the unicorn-horned badnik, Knuckles has the cowgirl badnik and Shadow was dealing with the rainbow badnik.  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

**Location: Knothole (currently under Angel Island) 1:04 PM  
**

**"What's going on?" asked Sonic in the simulator, taking out Virtual Robotnik. "Sounds like Knuckles needs help!"**

**"Woah," I said. "Sounds like Eggman up to no good again."**

**I heard the sound of clattering metal and a second later, a purple robot with wings and a unicorn horn smashed through the roof.**

**"Woah!" Tails shrieked! "Eggman's really going beyond call of duty!"**

**"Let's go." Sonic ran, but the robot took hold of Sonic's foot and dragged him to itself.**

**"Sonic the Hedgehog sighted." beeped the female robot. "Terminate on sight."**

**It's horn suddenly shone a light of laser, aiming at Sonic. Then, an instinct came to me. I pulled out my wand and said: "_REDUCTO_!" and the robot exploded.**

**"Nice save, Matt." Sonic winked. "Wanna kick Eggman's butt with us?"**

**I was excited. "I'd be deeply honored!"**

**"Well, grab on!" Tails handed me a helmet and I hopped into his plane. The engine started and away we were. Sonic was jumping from building to building, getting higher every jump. I was a Freedom Fighter, and I'll forever be one!**

* * *

**Location: Angel Island, Master Emerald Shrine, 1:21 PM  
**

**The battle was almost over. The Chaotix were down, but their opponents were too. The only ones left were the rainbow and cowgirl badniks, Shadow and Knuckles.**

**"Do you have a Chaos Emerald I can use?" Shadow asked Knuckles.**

**Yeah, I have all seven, they're in the glove compartment." Knuckles pointed to the secret hole on the first stair. "I'll hold 'em off. You get them."**

**Shadow ran for the compartment and opened it. The cowgirl badnik noticed Shadow.**

**"New Tahrget aquired! Must obtain Chaos Emeralds!" it responded.**

**"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Knuckles yelled and smashed the cowgirl to bits of scrap metal. The rainbow one didn't take kindly to this offense and knocked Knux in the head. It powered a gun and aimed it at Shadow, who didn't even notice.**

**"Target locked." The Rainbow Badnik said. "Firing in 3...2...1..."**

**"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" went another voice. A flash of red light shot the robot's gun and it dislodged on her. She turned to see me with a steaming wand, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails, who parked his plane. "You're not touching that thing!"**

**"Well done, Matt." said Sonic. "I would've been too late if it weren't for you."**

**"Thanks, Sonic." I said back.**

**I saw that Knuckles was soon back onto his feet. The robot flew towards the Master Emerald and twisted it with it's metallic fingers. Shadow took action, but it was just quick-thinking.**

**"CHAOS CONTROL!" and a giant flash of light shone from Shadow and the badnik was destroyed, but that wasn't all. The Chaos and Master Emeralds were glowing an eerie light. Then, the Master Emerald vanished. **

**"NO!" Knuckles was upset. Then, we heard rumbling. Angel Island was going to crash... right into Knothole! I felt sick, until Shadow spoke up.  
**

**"I have an idea, though it may kill us." Shadow bowed his head. "We all have to use Chaos Control." He even pointed to me.**

**I joined hands with Sonic and Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds flew into the air and glowed. Then, we all shouted to the sky: "CHAOS CONTROL!"**

**Suddenly, the island was covered in light, and I accidentally let go of the hands I held. We were flying, flying into the unknown.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**How was it? It's my first story for my OC. I hope you like it. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	2. The Journey Begins: Pt 2

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.5: The Journey Begins, Pt 2  
**

* * *

**I was floating into the blinding whiteness and I closed my eyes. I was going to die, but I died a hero. That will be my last thought. But then...**

**BLAM!**

* * *

**Location: Unknown, September 3rd 8:32, AM  
**

**Music: Wonderland (Kingdom Hearts)  
**

**I woke up from a really weary sleep and a really big headache. I felt my head and screamed. I became human. I was human to begin with, so I calmed down. I saw myself at a nearby window and I was, thankfully, impressed. I had brown hair, with bright blue skin with a couple bronze hawk tattoos. I wasn't wearing my robe anymore, but I still had my Ravenclaw symbol on the front a black t-shirt. I was also wearing denim jeans, and my shoes stayed on my feet. I checked my pocket and there was no wand. Oh, shit. Now what am I gonna use for my battles? **

**As I looked further into the window, I saw three young teenage girls, one of them holding a camera, another with a note-pad and was writing on it, and the last one was eyeing me suspiciously. I stepped back and looked around.**

**Everything looked as if they bought the building from Paris, but it was just how they did it. There were many windows and the lawn was incredible: it was huge, like a campus of a college, and there was a marble statue of a stallion on it. There was also a golden horseshoe with a "C" in the centre. The words below said "Canterlot High School".**

**"Okay," I was talking to myself, but I made sure nobody was watching. "Is is me, or is everything starting to get a little...familiar?" Suddenly, I heard another voice. "Matt?"**

**Then, I felt that someone was tapping my shoulder, and I saw another boy, with black hair with red highlights, red eyes, peach coloured skin, a white hoodie, with white converse shoes and black jeans.**

**"S-Shadow?" I asked.**

**"Yes." Shadow the Hedgehog - - er - - Human answered. "What happened?"**

**"I don't know... do you think the Master Emerald has something to do with this?"**

**"Possibly. Why are we transported to a human high school?"**

**"I don't know," I thought. But this is the world of Equestr- -!**

**"Excuse me? You two!" A shrill voice was piercing my ears, and so did Shadow's. The voice belonged to a woman, with dark blue skin, navy blue hair, and she was wearing a crescent moon bracelet, and she was coming towards us.  
**

**Princess Luna, my brain told me.**

**"Are you new here?" the woman asked.**

**"Yes," Shadow answered before I could say something.**

**"Your names?" **

**"I'm Shadow Swift and this is my - - er - - brother, Matt."**

**"Alright. I'm Vice Principal Luna, and welcome to Canterlot High."**

**"This place looks cool." I said.**

**"Thank you, now follow me, so the two of you can be enrolled."**

**When Shadow and I followed VP Luna into the school, I had to admit, the place looks a lot bigger inside. The foyer was decorated from banners with stallions to signs that say "GO WONDERCOLTS!" On Shadow's face was the look of satisfaction. I can tell that he will like it here.**

**We entered the office, and I saw the woman that resembles Princess Celestia, she was a tall, white skinned woman, wearing a colourful suit and green-pink-blue hair. She walked up and shook mine and Shadow's hand.**

**"Hello," she said in a melodious voice. "Please have a seat."**

**Me and Shadow sat down at the chairs in front of the secretary's desk. Principal Celestia handed us two identical pieces of paper, which they say:  
**

**Canterlot High Enrollment Form  
Core subjects are included in your timetable  
Please choose five of the following options for option periods**

**And there came a big, and I mean, biiiiiiig list of optional subjects. It was so hard to choose which five.**

**"Welcome to Canterlot High," Celestia said. "I am Principal Celestia."**

**I already knew this, for I have seen the movie on YouTube. I didn't want to be rude on my first day, so I went along with it.**

**"I am Matt Swift, and this is my brother, Shadow." I told her, pointing to Shadow, who was going through his form like a nerd was taking a test. I was actually shocked.**

**"Where are you from?" Celestia asked me.**

**"Mobius," I peeked, but Shadow was giving me a glare, so I thought of something else. "Mobius...uhhh...Vermont."**

**"Hmmmm... Very well. As soon as you're finished those forms, you may head for your first class."**

**"Done!" Shadow handed his form in before Celestia was finished talking. Celestia read through it carefully, typed on her computer, and a piece of paper came out. She reached for it and handed it to Shadow. Like I said before, I was surprised. And so will Sonic when I tell him.**

**"Thank you." Shadow said and left the office. I was clueless on what my subjects should be so I picked Fashions, Food Studies 101, Drama, Volunteer Class and Computer Studies. I handed it to Celestia and I was handed my own timetable.**

**"Have a nice day." Celestia opened the door and smiled. I left and looked at my timetable.**

**8:45-9:30: Food Studies**

**I was relieved, because I am good at cooking, I mean, I made almost half of my dinners by hand on Mobius, and I hope Canterlot is no different.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2 of The Swift Chronicles! Who do you think I will meet at my first class? Which Mobian and which Equestrian? Please review or follow. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	3. A Good Aura

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Good Aura  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Second Floor, 8:40 AM**

**Music: Mother Knows Best Reprise (Instrumental, Tangled)  
**

**I headed up the stairs to Room 205 to get to my Food Studies class hoping I can meet someone familiar, like Tails or Sonic or anybody that I know of. Suddenly, a group of kids were blocking my way. One was fat, blue skinned and has a pair of scissors on his shirt. The other was skinny and orange and he has a shirt that has snails on it.  
**

**"Excuse me, but I need to get to class." I tried to say politely, but the kids were still in my way, no matter where I go. "Hello? Can you hear me?"**

**"Yeah." The skinny one replied. "We heard ya."**

**"Then, why are you in my way?" Before I can resort to something other than magic, a voice spoke. It was female, but it was cold.**

**"Because I told them to." It was indeed a girl, but she had red hair with big yellow highlights, and bright blue eyes. She had sunset-orange skin, with a glow around it, and was wearing a leather jacket, a shirt with a picture of the sun on it and a deep-orange mini-skirt. I know who she is - - she was the movie's antagonist, Sunset Shimmer.**

**Uh oh, I thought, so I pretended I was new again. Sunset approached me and examined. Then, she prodded a finger to my chest.  
**

**"You must be new here." She asked me.**

**"Yes?" I was confused.**

** "I'm Sunset Shimmer, the popular one here," she told me. "So I just have to warn you, if you ever get in my way of anything, I swear to God, I will have Snips and Snails hunt you down!" She sounded a little threatening, but I get that, usually, against Slytherin House at Hogwarts. I chuckled.**

**"What are they going to do, get in my way again?" I said and I bursted out laughing! Then, Sunset was choking me with her right hand, and I gotta tell you, that was painful, and I can barely breathe.**

**"I mean it, kid!" She grasped harder. "If you interferee with my plans, you'll be number one on my list!" Then, she let go and called to her lackeys. "Come, Snips and Snails!" The kids turned and gave me the "I'm watching you" gesture. I rolled my eyes and continued my journey through Canterlot High. Today was surprisingly unusual.**

* * *

**Location: Room 205, Foods Lesson, 8:44 AM  
**

**Music: No Music**

**I made to class with a minute to spare, even though Sunset Shimmer and her lackeys threatened me earlier. I walked to a nearby desk, which was by a person, wearing a cowboy hat, who has blond hair and gold-brown skin with yellow freckles and emerald green eyes, who is wearing apple boots and his wearing a cowgirl shirt and denim mini-skirt... Applejack! **

**I turned to my other end to see a kid with dark red hair that sticks up and has dark blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie. I recognized him...it was my old friend, Aura the Hedgehog...only human. I tried not to stare at the pair, but it was kind of difficult, you know how guys are, right? RIGHT?!  
**

**"OK, class, welcome to Foods Studies 101, where some of you are new, like Mr. Charmy Bumble, here," The teacher pointed to a little kid, wearing a helmet with locks of black hair sticking out. He had a yellow and black shirt with big shoes. That is the Charmy Bee of the Chaotix of Equestria Girls. What are the odds? "Then, we have Mr. Mathew Swift." and now the teacher pointed to me. I rose and the class sort of applauded. I concur, but as I sat down, Applejack held out her hand.**

**"Howdy, pardner," she said in a whisper. "Names' Applejack."**

**"Uhh, hi?" I was trembling when I shook her hand.**

**"What's th' matter? Never shook a cowgirl's hand before?" Applejack asked me.**

**"Oh, yeah, I have." I chuckled, but it wasn't a true chuckle.**

**"Somethin' th' matter?" Applejack was now looking stern, so I told her about Sunset Shimmer and how she threatened me. It was a long explanation, but we got through the lesson.**

* * *

**Time: 9:26 AM**

* * *

**"So she threatened y'all and yer just gonna let 'er walk all over ya? Ya can't just let 'er do that to ya. Stand up ta her!" **

**"You're right, Applejack." I answered. "I shouldn't let her do that to me! Right before ... uh..." I checked my timetable quickly. "...P.E after Volunteer Class, I'm going to show her a lesson about honesty! Thank you, AJ!"**

**"No problem, partner, but y'all probably won't have any energy left after P.E."**

**I was confused again. "What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, that my best friend, Rainbow Dash, has P.E. the same time as ya, and she is th' best athlete in this whole state."**

**"Oh, boy." The bell then rang. "See you around, Applejack."**

**Applejack waved. "See y'all around th' plains, Mathew." I actually smiled. I never knew that a hot girl would like me.**

**"Of course she would." I whirled around and saw Aura in a corner. "You better not mess with her." he said to me.**

**"Oh, sorry." I kind of felt embarrassed. "I never knew that you and AJ are in a relationship."**

**"We're not." was all he told me and he walked away.**

**"Okay? so who's - - er - - what's next?"I told myself and I checked my timetable.**

**Mathematics-Room 17-9:30-10:15  
Period Break- 10:15-10:22  
Drama-Gymnasium Stage-10:25-11:00**

**Okay, so which Equestrian Girl likes Drama? I thought for the millionth time. Hopefully, its Pinkie Pie. So I put away my timetable and headed for Room 17, hoping that he wouldn't be ambushed by Sunset Shimmer again. Once is enough.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3. It's going good, isn't it? Did you see a little hint near the end? Please follow and review. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	4. Fluttershy and Matt's Duet

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fluttershy and Matt's Duet  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Gymnasium Stage, 10:25  
**

**Music doesn't come till later.**

**I was at the stage a few minutes early, just so I can get a good look on who's in my class. So far, it was nobody I knew, but then, a girl with bubblegum pink hair and bright yellow skin entered the room. She was wearing a green mini-skirt with butterflies and a white tank top. It was Fluttershy.**

**I also saw a girl with pink hair with a red hair piece enter the stage area. She was wearing a red dress with white linings and a pair of red boots. Amy Rose is here, too? I asked myself. I thought me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and the Chaotix were on Angel Island when we got seperated. Guess all the Mobians got transported here. Hopefully not Eggman.**

**The Drama teachers, Mr. Flim and Mr. Flam, walked onto the stage happily greeting us all.**

**"Hello, children," said Flam. "Welcome to Drama Class of 2013."**

**"Yes, and our first lesson of the year will be singing." cheered Flim.**

**The crowd booed, but me and Fluttershy. I knew that Flutter was too shy to even get up on stage, so I sat down next to her and tapped her shoulder. She flinched, but I calmed her down.**

**"Sorry," I asked. "But I noticed that you're a little scared about singing."**

**"Oh, it's okay." She said in a whisper. "I never usually volunteer at this class."**

**"But why?"**

**"Because I'm... a little... shy."**

**I almost laughed, but I stopped myself. I leaned closer to her. "Don't worry, everyone gets shy on their first day of a class they've never been in. Like when I moved away from my first house in another town, I said the wrong thing. I was made fun of for weeks, but I just got through it." (Author's Note: This actually happened.)**

**"Oh, really? Well, if I go out there and sing in front of everybody, they'll laugh at me."**

**I scoffed and turned to Flutter again. "Then, don't listen to them. You have friends that appreciate you, no matter what you do, right?"  
**

**"Y-yes."**

**"Do _they_ laugh at you when you try something new?"**

**"No."**

**Well, picture these people as multiple versions of your friends. Does that help?"**

**Fluttershy closed her eyes and opened them again, smiling. "Yes, that helps. Thank you, uh..."**

**I slapped myself in the head. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Names Mathew Swift."**

**"I'm...Fluttershy." She answered in a low whisper.**

**Then, an idea popped into my head.**

* * *

**Later, 10:50**

**The rest of the class were somewhat between awful and good singers. Amy Rose was just finishing her love song she supposedly wrote for Sonic.  
**

**"I LOVE SONIC, HE LOVES ME!" That was the end of a annoyingly long song. I can see why Sonic has no interest in her. Then, Flim walked up on stage.**

**"Next up," he said, as he checked his clipboard. " is Miss Fluttershy."**

**I raised my hand and spoke. "Excuse me, Mr. Flim, but you don't mind if me and Fluttershy sang together?"**

**Flim and Flam were surprised. So was the class. "No?" said Flim.**

**I walked up onto the stage, holding Fluttershy's hand and the surprised teachers put a cassette in the radio. It was my favourite love song from Disney's Aladdin.**

**Music: A Whole New World: Aladdin's Theme (Aladdin)**

**Alan Menken's masterpiece came flying into my head, so I sang first, as Aladdin did. I sang Aladdin's parts and Fluttershy sang Jasmine's.  
**

* * *

**Listen to the song, and stop.**

* * *

**I was tired from that singing, but Fluttershy looked as if it was the best feeling in the world. The crowd, including the teachers, cheered and whooed her and me. Flim and Flam handed her and me a piece of paper with the same thing on it.  
**

**Very well done. We almost cried. 100%**

**Fluttershy's smile grew and she gave me a hug. "Thank you." she whispered in my ear. After that, the bell rang, so I collected my things and checked my timetable.**

**Science-Room 118-11:00-11:45 AM**

**"Awesome,****" I said. It's about time I meet Twilight** **Sparkle.****"**

* * *

**How will this go? Will Twilight give Matt any trouble? Which Mobian will meet Matt in the next chapter? Find out next time! Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	5. Meeting The Brains and The Brawn

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting The Brains and the Brawn  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Room 118, 11:00 AM  
**

**I sat down between two familiar faces. On my left of them was, of course, Twilight Sparkle, who has violet hair with magenta highlights, purple skin and she was wearing a bow-tie with a skirt with her signature unicorn horn on it. On my right was a young boy, with gold-yellow hair, with three locks in front of his white skinned face. He was wearing a orange t-shirt with two tails on it and he was wearing white and red shoes. It was Tails' Equestrian Girls form. In front of me was Shadow, in his own Equestrian Girls form. Guess Science is real business.**

**The Science teacher gave me goosebumps. He was really fat, really bald, with a really hairy mustache, a cherry red nose and has two glass eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat. Eggman?! My mind was raging in anger. If I had my wand, I would finish him off. Eggman held up his hand to silence everyone.**

**"Hello, children," Eggman said in a calm. "I am your new science teacher, Professor Ivo Robotnik, and your recent teacher retired, so I will be teaching till further notice, so let the lesson begin." He wrote on the blackboard.  
**

**Lesson 1: Chemistry**

**Everyone was actually excited. Eggman smiled at the class and got out two beakers, and some colorful liquid. I guess Eggman doesn't know about the Master Emerald being in a high school...yet.**

**"Today, I want you to split into groups of three, and collect your things. We will be combining different elements in liquid form." said Prof. Robotnik.**

**Everyone scattered to find their teams, but I went to Tails. "Psst, Tails," I whispered in his large ear. "It's me, Matt Swift."**

**"Matt?" Tails turned. "You look different."**

**"So do you." I said, but Twilight approached us.  
**

**"Hello," she said. "I heard about you," she pointed to me. "Mathew, right?"**

**"Yeah?" I said. "Mathew Swift is the name."**

**"I know." Twilight said. "Fluttershy told me about what you did for her in Drama. That was so nice of you." Her eyes suddenly turned to Tails. "And who's your friend?"**

**"My name is Miles Prower," Tails shook Twilight's hand. "But you can call me Tails."**

**"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She bowed. "Do you have your team set up?"**

**"Oh, uh, no."**

**"You can pair up with me. I'm practically the smartest girl in this school."**

**"Wow!" Tails' eyes widened. "I'm the smartest kid in my old school."**

**"Great, so let's get started." We followed Twilight to her desk and sat beside her. I noticed that Tails was in awe with Twilight. I know that look. He was in love.**

* * *

**Later, 11:45 AM**

**The bell for the next period rang and we collected our things. I guess everyone has a good side, and Eggman used his in his class. He even helped Tails on a problem. Me and Tails had the same thing in our timetable.**

**Free Period 11:45-12:15  
Lunch 12:15-1:00  
Phys Ed-Gymnasium-1:00-1:45**

**"Cool!" Tails was looking at my timetable. "Maybe we can try to find the Master Emerald." So we set off around the school, to find it. How can a big emerald be well hidden? As we were going to look at the cafeteria, we saw a blue haired boy, with a leather jacket and a shirt with a bolt of lightning and a shield. He was Flash Sentry, and someone was already beside him. He was a big guy with red locks and violet eyes. He was wearing a white tank top and he was wearing spikey gloves. Finally, after three chapters, I found Knuckles the Echidna.**

**"Hey," Knuckles called to us, and we walked towards him. "Guys, this is Flash Sentry. I met him in my P.E class."**

**"Hey," Flash shook our hands. "You guys know Knux?"**

**"Yeah," Tails chimed in.**

**"We were getting beat in Dodgeball, and the coach said all gym classes have Dodgeball today."**

**Oh, crap! Dodgeball! I suck at Dodgeball, and Applejack said Rainbow Dash is in my class?! It's going to be a nightmare, but I asked. "What kind of Dodgeball?"**

**"Boys vs. Girls." Flash said. Great. Like I said, it's going to be a nightmare playing against Rainbow Dash for 45 minutes, but at least I have Tails for company, for when I get creamed by the strongest athlete in the school.  
**

**"We gotta head to music, see ya." Knux said, but I came closer, so Flash wouldn't hear. "Any sign of the Master Emerald?" I asked.**

**"No, but I heard about this girl who's obsessed with jewels and clothes, try asking her." He told me.**

**I dashed across the hallway at Sonic speed, with Tails following my rear. If Rainbow Dash is going to skin me alive in less than two hours, I'd better find the Master Emerald for the Mobians...FAST! I knew that Rarity is obsessed with jewels, so so far, she's the suspect.  
**

* * *

**How did you like it? Would I approach Rarity nice? Do Tails and I get creamed by Rainbow Dash? Where's everyone else?! You decide! Please review or follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


	6. Dodgeball, Pt 1

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dodgeball, Pt. 1  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Gymnasium, 1:00 PM  
**

**Music: Not Yet**

**I was preparing for the worst. I'm going to get murdered by Rainbow Dash, in front of all the girls, along with Tails. I walked down the stairs and I saw that Flash was right. We are playing dodgeball, and the girls look dangerous, especially Rainbow Dash. She was so beautiful, with her rainbow-coloured hair hanging on her head. She was wearing her Canterlot Wonderbolt Sweater, alongside her pink and white mini skirt and her really high top shoes. She was giving us boys a murderous stare, even me. I was starting to get scared. Rarity was in this class too, so I'll ask her about the Master Emerald later... if I'll be able to speak after this class is done.**

**We lined up in the gym in gender forms, until Coach Storm Catcher came in. "I decided to rearrange the teams a bit." He looked down and stepped in front of the crowd. "We'll have a 6-on-6, best-of-three tourney, Team Dash vs. Team Prower. Rainbow Dash and Miles Prower are the leaders. Come on up, so you'll get picked." Even more bad news. If I had to play with either Rainbow Dash or Tails, I'd choose Tails, because he's my friend and if he'll get creamed, I'm going down with him. Tails and Rainbow Dash stepped beside the coach and looked through the crowd.**

**"Gilda," said Rainbow Dash, and a eagle-looking girl walked up beside her. Tails eyed a kid with magenta hair, with a pointed yellow-skinned nose. It was...**

**"Espio!" Tails cried and the Equestrian who used to be Espio stepped beside him. Rainbow Dash walked closer to the crowd and stared into my eye. Then, she said, "The kid with the headphones." and Vector, the leader of the Chaotix, who now looks like a combination of Flash Sentry with Skrillex's green hair, came beside Gilda. I was nudging Tails to pick me, so I wouldn't have to worry as much, but he ignored me and picked Mighty, a kid with straight dark red hair, like an armadillo's shell and big muscles. I just rolled my eyes at Tails, and Rainbow Dash said something that changed my mind. "Rarity."  
**

**My thoughts are back on the Master Emerald when I saw Rarity. Her straight hair was flowing as she walked alongside her friend. I was actually steaming, and I'll scream If I'm picked last. Tails looked through the crowd and gasped. I didn't know why he did that, but that was taken care of when he said "SONIC!"**

**Sonic the Hedgehog was heading for Tails...only that he wasn't a hedgehog. He had blue hair, sticking out the back, wearing a blue denim jacket, like Rainbow Dash usually wears, a red shirt with the word SEGA on it. He was smiling at Rainbow Dash, and like earlier, Rainbow gave Sonic a murderous glare. Then, I heard her voice chime in: "Anyone here named Mathew... Swish, or whatever?"**

**"It's Swift!" I shouted, and I ducked back down quickly. Rainbow Dash drew her attention to me, and walked towards. I was a bit shocked, but as she smiled at me, I calmed down. "I want to thank you for what you did for Fluttershy." She whispered. "Come on." and she dragged me beside Vector, Gilda and Rarity. Then, Tails took a turn. "Uhhh, The girl with the white hair and pink top?"  
**

**"The name's Rouge," The bat in her EG form with white, snowy hair and pink top said. Then, I saw Silver, in his EG form. He had silver hair that sticks up, with a white shirt with Silver's signature symbol on the front. Rainbow Dash must've caught my eye, because she said "That silvery kid." Silver somehow levitated to them and winked at Rainbow Dash. Then, to end it, Tails pointed to a kid with dark brown hair with black highlights that stick out everywhere.**

**Coach Storm Catcher examined the teams and winced. "Alright, let's play!" and he blew his whistle. The game has begun.**

* * *

**Who wins? Who loses? When will the love come into the story? YOU DECIDE! There will be a poll for this story for any member on the web: Which team will win in Chapter 5.5? Guest review are welcome, as well as other review or peolpe that wanna follow my story. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	7. Dodgeball, Pt 2

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5.5: Dodgeball, Pt. 2**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Gymnasium, 1:10 PM  
**

**Music: Livin La Vida Loca (Ricky Martin)**

* * *

**Everybody ran towards the balls, and as usual, I never get it. Mighty has the most balls, holding three with his arms, Sonic was running at a portion of his speed, and Tails was typing into his calculator. Rainbow Dash was running towards Espio, and shot her ball. It was almost like a bullet and it knocked out the chameleon-looking kid. Vector cried "NO!" and Gilda shoved him aside. "We're playing against him, you big dumb bell." It's true, we were leading by one man. Then, the unmistakable happened: Sonic was using his full speed and knocked out Rarity with two balls at once, one in the head and one in the back of the head. There goes my chance to talk to her about the Master Emerald. Three familiar looking girls were crowding her, and I recognized them: they were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, except they were "Equestrified*". They were eying me at the window earlier.  
**

**"WOW!" cried the girl named Apple Bloom. "New Kids Knock Out Champions!"**

**"Go, Rainbow Dash!" shouted Scootaloo.**

**"C'MON, TEACH 'EM A LESSON FOR KNOCKING OUT MY SISTER!" screamed Sweetie Belle.**

**Then, I saw a spark in Rainbow Dash's eyes, the spark of revenge and justice. That's the look Eggman gives Sonic in the pictures of the _Daily Hedgehog_, Mobius' most read newspaper. She bared her teeth, and to my surprise, they were sharp and threatening. **

**"You wanna do this the hard way?" she shouted at Sonic. "WE'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY!" Her voice was beginning to sound like Sunset Shimmer, I thought. All Sonic did was laugh and pose. **

**"Come on, this is nothing!"**

**Both speedsters bolted and Rainbow Dash threw her ball at an incredible speed, it left a rainbow explosion behind and Sonic, out of pure skill, avoided it. It hit Rouge and it sent her flying to the wall, hitting Tails too, knocking them both out. Sonic was mad. If anyone hit Tails, Sonic's best friend, in front of him, they would pay dearly. **

**Sonic ran at an even more incredible speed with his ball in his hand and his teeth bearing. He threw his ball, in which it turned into a blue blur. Vector turned to Rainbow Dash and said "You're fucked!"**

**Instinct took over and I tried to run for cover, but the next thing I knew, I felt a really severe pain on my left cheek and all I saw was darkness. I was knocked out, and that's what happened. What was I thinking?  
**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Music: God Help The Outcasts 0:00-0:56 (Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

* * *

**Blackness was all I saw, until I woke up. As I did, I was pelted with candies and cards. I coughed on a peppermint when I saw a flash of pink. The flash was Pinkie Pie, holding a big basket, with comics, video games, thank-you cards and chocolates. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital, so change the location, okay?  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot Hospital, Room 968, September 20th, 6:09 PM**

* * *

**WHAT?! The 20th?! I was in a coma? From a dodgeball? My mind was racing, like Sonic, and then, speaking of Sonic, he was beside me.**

**"Hey, man." He said, apologetically. "You okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "Is it really the 20th of September?"**

**"No, the Location guy was just being a douche. It's really the 4th."**

**Oh, the 4th. So that means I was out for an entire day. That's good. But the game? "Did I...win?"  
**

**"No, Sonic's team won, so Rainbow Dash is a bit...aggressive at the moment." said Pinkie Pie. "But when we get to her house to tell her your alright, she's going to murder Sonic."**

**"I'll go to her house...alone." I suggested.**

**"Are you sure?" asked Pinkie. "She's pretty mad at you, too."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you lost!" Pinkie was going berserk. "She hates losing, and losers, at that."**

**"But what about when Twilight Sparkle lost a game of soccer with her, but she's her friend?!" I was going berserk, myself. **

**"How did you know about that?" PP was getting suspicious.**

**"Uhhh, Internet?" I lied. "I'll go now, actually." So I got up and left the hospital.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5.5! Now, I'm going to apologize to Rainbow Dash, so it may take a bit, so hang on. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	8. God Help The Losers

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: "God Help The Losers"  
**

* * *

**Location: Cloudsdale Street, Canterlot City, 7:45 PM  
**

**Music: God Help The Outcasts (Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

* * *

**It was a full moon, and I was walking through the empty, peaceful street of Cloudsdale Street. It was mainly mansions and manors along the street, full of children, playing in the backyard and collecting fireflies. I found a house with a lightning bolt as a door knocker, so I walked up to it and, well, knocked. Rainbow Dash answered and slammed it again. "Rainbow," I called. " It's me, Matt Swift." No answer. So I knocked again. She opened it again.  
**

**"What do you want?" She asked me. "I came to tell you I apologize about losing." I told her.**

**"Really?" she sniggered. "Well, thanks to you, I'm the biggest loser in the school, and now GET OUT OF MY FACE!" And she slammed the door on me again. I turned away and started to sing.**

**Matt: (to Rainbow Dash)  
I don't know if you can hear me,  
Or if, you're even there.  
I don't know if you would listen  
to a humble mare.**

**Yes, I know I'm just a Loser,  
I shouldn't speak to you,**  
**Still, I see your face and beauty,**  
**Were you once a Loser, too?**

**God Help the Losers,**  
**Lost in defeat,**  
**Show them the mercy,**  
**They don't fight to meet.**

**God help my people,**  
**We look to you still,**  
**God Help the Losers,**  
**Or nobody will.**

**Then, at least the entire street were walking out, and chimed in their voices. Neighbors like Lightning Dust, Scootaloo, Storm Catcher, Lightning Sky and a few others joined in. Rainbow Dash was opening the door, slowly.**

**Neighbors:  
I ask for wealth, I ask for gain,  
I ask for glory to shine on my name!  
I ask for love, I can possess,  
I ask for God and His Angels to bless me!**

**Matt:  
I ask for nothing,  
I can get by,  
But I know so many,  
Less lucky than I.**

**Please help my people,  
The bullied and lost,  
I thought you see us,  
As equals or not.**

**I walked away from Cloudsdale, hoping to not meet with Rainbow Dash, tomorrow. That was sad. I didn't want to have her as my enemy, so I decided to find somewhere to sleep, and I found an abandoned trailer, just on the other side of the school. It wasn't comfy, but I fell asleep instantly.  
**

* * *

**I know this was a short and singing chapter, but I thought it would be good. Sorry, if this doesn't turn out alright. Please review and follow, though. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	9. The One Musketeer

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The One Musketeer  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, 8:30 AM **

**Music: When Will My Life Begin? (Tangled)**

* * *

**I woke up with a major headache. The bruise from gym really knicked away my appearance, and now, I look like I have a gigantic pimple. I just wish Rainbow Dash would forgive me for that singing fiasco last night.  
**

**I walked into the gymnasium and saw that it was covered with balloons and streamers and bleachers, full of instruments. I can see that the Fall Formal was coming, so I still pretended I didn't know anything. Then, I saw Pinkie Pie throwing streamers everywhere, as another familiar face was blowing balloons and tying them. I recognized him from the pictures of the Freedom Fighters in Tails' workshop. It was Antoine D'Coolete. He had fancy, combed blond hair, light brown skin, like Applejack's, and he was wearing a musketeer uniform. "Madame Pie, iz zis ready, non?" I never heard his voice, but he sounded a lot like Naveen off the _Princess and the Frog_.**

**"It's perfect!" shouted Pinkie Pie, up on the bleachers, wrapping them in streamers. Then, she vanished. That was freaky, I thought. Then, I heard an ear-piercing voice say "Hiya, Matt! What's up?!" I was freaked out and I saw Pinkie Pie right behind me. "Pinkie," I huffed. "Don't do that!"**

**"Are you here to join the Candidate Committee?" she asked me.**

**THAT was never in the movie, so I think it shouldn't be a problem. "Uhhhh, what is the Candidate Committee?"**

**"It's a committee that oversees the run for Princess of the Fall Formal. We're also in charge of making a new crown, and we're done making it."**

**"Can I see it?" I asked, wondering something funny may happen.  
**

**"Okay!" Pinkie pulled me to the buffet table with a fancy looking wooden box. Inside it was a golden crown, with seven different colored jewels on the band, as well as for the slightly bigger green gem in the middle of the silver stallion. I wasn't familiar with the jewels or the crown. Then, Antoine came in, covered in streamers. "Madame," he was mumbling. "Madame Zunzet Shimmer iz 'ere." The three of use whirled to the exit to see Sunset Shimmer and her stupid cronies.  
**

**"This place is horrible!" she cried. "There should be more streamers and fewer balloons!" She walked up to the buffet table, picked up the fancy bottles of cola and gave Antoine a bad glare. "Cola de' Paris'? This is my coronation, not a knighting ceremony!"**

**"SACRE BLEU!" Antoine was rigid. "Zis is ze best cola in my country! You dare discredeet my heritage?!"**

**"Oh, I dare! I guess French people are really not that bright. Maybe that's why they made their own language." Snips and Snails bailed in laughter.**

**Antoine was as red as Knuckles. He was trying to storm to Sunset, but I took charge. "HEY!" I shouted to Shimmer. "You take that back!"**

**Sunset, herself, looked more red in anger than Antoine, who turned normal. "Excuse me?"**

**"You heard me. You better take back what you said to him!"**

**Sunset came so close that her blue eyes were an inch from my green. "I'll make you eat those words, I swear to Celestia!"**

**"Go ahead! I'll just spit them back out at you, anyway."**

**Sunset Shimmer snapped her fingers and her minions came to me. Snails had me against my right arm, and Snips had my left arm. Then, Sunset's handS curled into fists. I was prepared, but Antoine ran in front, holding onto what looked like a musketeer pocket knife. "I voulden't try zat if I vere you, non?" he said in a menacingly low voice.  
**

**"Oh," Sunset was backing up, sarcastically. "Are you going to cut us?"**

**"Non, but if you come to my friendz again, I will!"**

**Sunset Shimmer hesitated and...**

**"Come on!" she called to Snips and Snails, who let me go. I walked up to Antoine and shook his hand. "Thanks."**

**"No problem. Parlez-vous Francais?"**

**"Uhhhh... a little bit, oui."**

**"I am Antoine D'Coolete. You are?"**

**"I am Mathew Swift."**

**And that's how I met Antoine, the swordsman of the Freedom Fighters. He was from the comics, for those of you who don't know him. He invited me to have a special lunch with him and his girlfriend. I wouldn't pass up a free invitation. And were there any hints about that crown?* (*-Real Question)**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 7. Awesome, isn't it? Tune in next chapter, when there is a twist in my story. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	10. The Desicion

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Master Plan  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Cafeteria, 12:45 PM  
**

* * *

**I was waiting at the cafeteria, for the Mobians, and after a while, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and her cat, Cheese, The Chaotix, Antoine, Bunnie Rabbot (in Canterlot, Bonnie Rabbut), Amy Rose, Silver, and unexpectedly, Blaze at the same table for our reports.**

**"Okay, guys," I told them. "I got good news and bad news."**

**"Is one of them involving the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles.**

**"Yes, it does. That's the good news. I found the Master Emerald... as well as the Chaos Emeralds."**

**"What?" Shadow was shocked. "I thought we used them."**

**"We did, to save both Knothole and Angel Island, but I put a Levitation Charm on the island before we left."**

**"So what's the bad news?" Tails asked.**

**"They are now the property of Canterlot High and they're on the Fall Formal Princess crown, so we're SOL."**

**"SOL?" Cream spoke for the first time.**

**"Shit Outta Luck." I told her.**

**"What about the Princess debate?" asked Sonic. "Why don't we enter and win?"**

**"Can I enter?" Amy cheered.**

**"No!" Sonic quickly screamed. "I mean, someone else."**

**"What about me?"**

**Everybody was now staring at me. I wish that didn't fly out of my mouth. "But... you're a boy." said Rouge.**

**"There's nothing wrong with having a Prince, right?" I responded.**

**"That's true, but this school is crowded with girls, Matt," Tails screamed. "How are we going to get them on your side?!"**

**I suddenly had an idea. "We'll do it, tomorrow!"**

* * *

**How will the Mobians get the girls on their side? Will Matt Swft win the Fall Formal Crown? Only time will tell... Please review or follow! SonicDash777...OUT!**


	11. Mobian Plan 1

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mobian Plan #1  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Front Lawn, September 21st (6 days for the Dance), 8:45 AM  
**

**Music: "Helping Twilight Win the Crown" (listen to the male version on YouTube, Equestria Girls)**

* * *

**Everybody noticed something strange is happening, and it involves the stage in the front of the school. Bonnie, Cream, Cheese, Rouge and Amy were waiting on all corners, clapping a beat. Twilight Sparkle noticed it too. "Uh, girls?" she asked her friends. "What's going on?"****  
**

**"Beats me," said Rainbow Dash. "At least we have a routine to do at lunch."**

**Applejack nodded. "She's right. We got a big performance today, to win the crown over Sunset Shimmer and a Prince." They were all wearing sweaters with the Canterlot Horseshoe on it, as well as blue and yellow pony tails and ears. They were going to do a performance for Twilight to win over Sunset. Little do they know that there are a few people who are going to do the same thing.**

**The clapping got louder and the music came on. Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Antoine, and Silver walked up on stage and started to sing. They were wearing Ravenclaw sweaters with wands in their hands.**

**"What in tarnation is going on?" asked Applejack.**

**(Author's Note: I suited characters to the voices in which they were perfect for.)**

**Chorus:  
Hey, hey, everybody,  
We got something to say,  
We may seem so different,  
As the night is from day,  
**

**When you dig a little deeper,  
you soon will see,  
That I'm just like you,  
And you're just like me,  
YEAH!**

**Then, the Chaotix, with the help of a new friend, Vinyl Scratch, were doing the music. Mighty was on drums, Charmy was on triangles, and Espio was on tuning. Vector was rocking it with the guitar and Vinly took care of the rest.**

**Hey, hey, everybody,  
We're here to shout,  
That the chaos of friendship,  
is what it's all about,  
**

**Well, we thought they were different,  
as the night is from the day,  
until Mathew J. Swift,  
helped to see another way.**

**So speed up, slow down,  
If you're gonna come around,  
We can work together,  
Helping Matt Swift win the crown!**

**So speed up, slow down,  
Cause it'll fly forever round,  
If we work together,  
Helping Mathew J. Swift win the crown!  
**

**Tails:  
Hey, hey, hands up now!  
We're sending a message to the crowd,  
Hands way up, then come down,  
We can make a difference all around!  
**

**Antoine:  
Sportsmanship, Strong and Need,  
**

**Knuckles:  
Kindness, Wisdom, Super Speed!**

**Silver:  
Mathew helped us each to see,**

**Sonic:  
All that we can be,**

**Chorus:  
****So speed up, slow down,  
If you're gonna come around,  
We can work together,  
Helping Matt Swift win the crown!**

**So speed up, slow down,  
Cause it'll fly forever round,  
If we work together,  
Helping Mathew J. Swift win the crown!**

**Matt:  
I'll only be myself,  
No matter what I do,  
I don't care what people think,  
So why don't you be true to _you?_**

**If you follow me,  
we'll shove our differences aside!  
we'll help each other,  
and start working on the school prom!**

**Chorus:  
Speed up, make a sound,  
Stomp your feet and turn around,  
Run now, make a change,  
Gonna come around!**

**Speed up, make a sound,  
Stomp your feet and turn around,  
Canterlots and Mobians,  
Help him win the Crown!**

**Speed up, make a sound,  
Stomp your feet and turn around,  
Run now, make a change,  
Gonna come around!**

**Speed up, make a sound,  
Stomp your feet and turn around,  
Canterlots and Mobians,  
Help him win the Crown!**

**(End Song)**

**The crowd was roaring, but the Equestria Girls were shocked. They just stole their idea, and they presented their own version. Twilight remained calm.**

**"Don't worry, our version will be better!" she said as she walked to the school.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 9! I watched the movie and now I understand the songs. Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	12. The Ex and the Deal

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Ex and the Deal  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Front Hallway, 2:55 PM**

* * *

**The song was a success! People were congratuating us, and say they were gonna vote for us. I had a smile on my face, and I shook almost anyone's hand. I was shaking Babs Seed's hand when I heard a smooth, nasty voice. "You got guts, kid." **

**It was a green haired kid, with two identical scars across his right cheek. He was wearing a flaming leather jacket, with a pair of red sunglasses and blue eyes. **

**"Names Scourge. Heard a lot about you, Swift." he explained. "I heard that you're runnin' for prince against my ex's best friend."  
**

**I was surprised. "Who was your girlfriend?!"**

**"The Rainbow Bolt," he said quickly. "We broke up a few weeks ago. I was shocked, but Scourge saw my face. "You okay, kid?"  
**

**"Uhhh, sort of."**

**"Well, I'm thinking of getting her back, so catch ya later." As he walked away, my mouth acted of it's own accord. "WHY WOULD SHE WANT A JERK LIKE YOU?!"**

**Scourge stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around with a confused, but furious look. "Excuse me?"**

**"You heard me! Why would Rainbow Dash want a freaking, evil, twisted loser like you?" Scourge came a bit closer and boy, was he mad!**

**"I'll make you eat those words, kid!"**

**"Go ahead, I'll just spit them back at ya, anyway!"**

**"Soon, you're going to spit out your own TEETH AND BLOOD!" He grabbed my robe and raised a fist and he...**

**"What's going on?" asked Vice Principal Luna, who just turned the corner. Scourge quickly lowered his fist and let go of my attire. "I trust you weren't fighting again, Mr. Scourge?"**

**"No, m'am. I wasn't." Scourge was full of fear, and he walked off innocently. I was left standing there with VP Luna. "Mr. Swift, my sister asks for your prescence in her office." she said at last.**

**I was surprised. The only time I've ever been in a school office is when I was getting enrolled. "Am I- -?" I started, but Lunacut me.  
**

**"You are not in trouble, Mr. Swift." Luna said to me. "She just wants to have a word with you." A word with me. That's good, I guess, so I followed Luna to the office, but I noticed Scourge in the left hallway... talking to SUNSET SHIMMER! They were staring me down, with Scourge giving me the "cut-throat" gesture. I knew they were against me, but I don't know what they were exactly up to. I stepped into the school office and I sat at the row of chairs by Principal Celestia's door.**

* * *

**Meanwhile (No POV)**

* * *

**"So we have something in common, eh?" Scourge was asking Sunset Shimmer.**

**"Yes, we both hate that Swift and his misfit friends, and we both want to rule the school." chuckled Sunset. "So in order to get what we want- -"**

**"Scourge always gets what he wants, babe." interrupted the green-haired devil.**

**"- - we have to pull out the weeds in order to have a healthy garden, right?"**

**"And our weeds are that Matt Swift and Twilight Sparkle." A smile stretched across his face. "So, how do we do this?"**

**"How about we switch? I handle Swift, while you take on Sparkle, got it?"**

**"Ooooooh, you sound like my friend, Finitevus!" Scourge took Sunset Shimmer's hand, and shook, but also, he yanked her in front of his face. "Deal." he said and their lips met.**

**Will Sunset Shimmer and Scourge get their way? Who will win the Fall Formal Crown? Did you think that pairing Shimmer and Scourge together was a good idea?**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 10! Now, you decide which Mobian and Equestrian should make out. Matt Swift is in for a real surprise in Chapter 11: Courage! Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT! Don't forget to catch Sonic: VFM...on YouTube!  
**


	13. Task 1: Kindness

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Task 1: Kindness  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High, Principal Celestia's Office, 2:58 PM**

* * *

**I was waiting for Principal Celestia to open her door. I don't know what's going on, but Luna said she wanted a word with me. Finally, she opened the door. "You may enter, Mr. Swift." I walked in and sat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.  
**

**"I heard a strange rumor that you were going to run for Princess of the Fall Formal."**

**"Oh, it's not a rumor, Mrs. Celestia, it's a fact." I said happily.**

**"Well, isn't it strange that a boy is running for Princess?"**

**"Well, that's what several people told me, but what's wrong with a Prince of the Fall Formal?"**

**"Well, that's true, I guess. The reason I called you down here is because I want to know if we can trust you."  
**

**My eyes widened. "What?"**

"I want to know if you have what it takes to become the Princess...sorry... Prince of the Fall Formal. I want you to follow these tasks and if you complete them by the start of next week, I will let you compete for the crown." She hands me a list of five tasks, in which they say:

Mathew Swift's List of Prince Tasks

**1. Show an act of Generosity  
2. Show an act of Kindness  
3. Show an act of Laughter  
4. Show an act of Honesty  
5. Show an act of Loyalty  
**

**Acts of Friendship? That kind of makes sense, I guess. I asked Celestia: "Do I have to do these over the weekend?"**

**"Is that a problem?" Celestia answered. "No, it's not." I know one thing: Never mess with Princess or Principal Celestia.**

**"You may go now." said the principal, and I did. I hurried through the doors and went to Point Mobius (our little hideout until we return to Mobius), but before I set foot outside the school grounds, I noticed Fluttershy up a dead-looking tree, feeding some birds in their nests. I thought quickly and ran to the tree.**

**"HEY!" I shouted to Flutter. "BE CAREFUL!"**

**Fluttershy noticed me, but the tree branch broke and she was suddenly holding on to it's broken limb. I ran and held out my arms. "JUMP!"**

**"It's okay." Fluttershy whistled and suddenly, dozens of bluebirds came and took hold of her. She floated down safely and I was more than shocked, I was impressed.**

**"Are you OK?" I asked her. **

**"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for being so kind. Noone else but my friends would've done it." She said in a low, melodious voice. Being so kind... That's one thing down! I quickly scribbled down the events on what happened in the kindness box. I noticed a little line at the bottom of the box.  
**

**Please have the person you performed the task for sign here _signature**

**I have to let the person SIGN IT?! Things really are strict around here, aren't they? I turned back to Fluttershy. "Can you sign my form please, Fluttershy?"**

**"Well, you offered to save me, so yes, I will." She took my pen and signed her name on the dotted line. My heart jumped. Maybe with the Equestria Girls, I thought, I can complete these in a snap! So I thanked Fluttershy, gave her a hug, and I was on my way to downtown.**

**"I hope the Apple Family works downtown," I said to myself. "Honesty is next, and so is Applejack!"**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 11! Will my reunion with Applejack be as eventful as the last? I hope so. Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	14. Task 2: Honesty

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 1,000 vies on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Task 2: Honesty  
**

* * *

**Location: Downtown Equestria, 3:45 PM**

* * *

**I was a wanderer. I've always have been. I was used to running around town, feeling free. (Author's Note: It's true.) Back then, I was disowned by my family, just because I wanted to be on my own. So I left and this journey began. (AN: Also true, except for this story.) I didn't know that feud would turn into an epic adventure.  
**

**I found the Sweet Apple Acres shop on the corner of Discord St. and Chalysis Ave. and I saw Big McIntosh carrying crates of fizzy apple cider into the truck. I walked up to him and greeted myself.**

**"Hi, is this the Apple Store? The fruit, I mean?"**

**"Eeyup." Big Mac said his catch phrase.**

**"Thanks." I walked into the store and saw Aura, stacking cans of applesauce, into the shape of an apple. I was about to say "hi" but he cut me off.**

**"If you say "Hi" to me, this apple will topple." he said in a low voice.**

**"Oh, uhh, ok?" I stood back and bumped into someone. It was Applejack. When she stood up and saw me, I can tell that she didn't trust me.**

**"What are y'all doin' here?" she crossed. "I thought y'all were tryin' all ya can to make sure Twilight doesn't get the crown."**

**"Well," I stammered. "I- -I..." Her face was so hard to look at at the moment. "I... *sighs*... I need to find some way to be honest. And you're the only one that can help me."**

**"Why would y'all need to be honest?"**

**"Because I need to perform five tasks before I can become a candidate for the Fall Formal Prince." I handed her the form that Celestia gave me. Applejack was reading it carefully. Finally, after almost passing out of waiting, she handed the papers back.**

**"Honesty, eh?" She was still mad, but not as mad as it's going to get if I become more honest about my past. "Well, I'll help y'all, on one condition."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Y'all have to give half yer votes to Twilight."**

**THAT'S GOING CALL OF DUTY! I thought, but then, an evil thought came in my mind: What if I fail on becoming the Prince? So, even if I did succeeded in my tasks, I know Twilight would win. So...  
**

**"Deal." I shook Applejack's hand and we walked into the back room. She turned on a lamp and stared at me.**

**"Alright, but in order to be honest with me, y'all gonna have to tell me a secret." She gave me a smile, but it didn't last long. "I can tell if ya lie, so may as well tell me." My heart pumped. The only thing I have to offer was our departure from Mobius. She wouldn't believe me if I said I'm from the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. So, I told her.**

**"I'm not from this world...I'm from Mobius."**

**I can tell Applejack was confused, so I filled her in on my history, how we got to Canterlot High and why I'm in the ballot for the Fall Formal Princess. It was a long explanation. Finally, Applejack was shocked.**

**"So you and the Freedom Fighters are here, because y'all need to find the Chaos Emeralds and get back home?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Wow. And y'all were tellin' the truth, too. This is heavy. So that's why you're going for the Princess, so you can get the Emeralds. Twilight isn't..."**

**I know it's rude to cut somebody else, but I can't let AJ tell anyone else. Not yet, anyway. "Don't tell anyone this, okay?"**

**"Well, ok. Thank ya fer being honest with me." She kissed my cheek and I blushed a little. It was 7:43 and I was surprised. We were in there for 4 hours and Aura gave me a glare of disappointment and left. I left after him, but Apple Bloom stopped me.  
**

**"Mr. Swift, can I have your autograph?" She held up her notepad and gave me a pencil. I hesitated and also drew a picture of me in my Mobian form. (See my profile picture for more) She looked at it and was amazed.**

**"WOW! You made your own Sonic character? Cool!" She gave me a big hug. And I left to Pt. Mobius. The first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is either Generosity or Laughter.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 12! I hoped you like it. If any of you people want to be voiced in Sonic: VFM: The Movie, or if you want to animate it, please send me a message at  .ca**

**Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	15. Task 3: Generosity

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 1,000 vies on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Task 3: Generosity**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot Boutique, Downtown, 11:21 AM  
**

* * *

**My next task was Generosity, because with Laughter, I don't have enough energy for Pinkie Pie, but I need more energy with Loyalty, a.k.a Rainbow Dash. Rarity was the so-so, so I decided her next. I went to her boutique and saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle. I went inside the boutique, when Rarity was in the middle of a conversation.  
**

**"I SAID THE PINK GOES FIRST!" Rarity was shouting.**

**"But red is cool!" Sweetie was saying. "Scootie said so!"**

**"Do you have to listen to all your friends?"**

**I tried to turn away, but Rarity caught me.**

**"Hey! You're that Swift boy, aren't you?" she asked me.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but..."**

**"You think you're just going to drag me to your side, against Twilight? Well, it's not going to work!"**

**"I'm not asking for you to join me! I need your help, and it has nothing to do with going against Twilight."**

**"Help?"**

**"Yeah, I need you to show me Generosity."**

**Rarity was confused. So was I. It was a moment before "Why?"**

**I handed her a form. "Principal Celestia gave me tasks to complete before I can become a candidate for the Fall Formal Crown."**

**"Really?" She was giving me a smile, an evil smile at that.**

**"Uh oh, what do I have to do for you to sign it?"**

**"You could be a model..."**

**That doesn't sound so bad, I thought.**

**"...for purses!"**

**Shit!**

* * *

**Eventually, 12:08 PM**

* * *

**Okay, now I wish I hadn't thought of that. Now I was holding purses like a girly-man for what, an hour? Then, Rarity took a pencil and wrote her signature on the dotted line.**

**"Thank you, Matt." she said as she handed back my form. "I guess you weren't bad, after all."  
**

**"Thanks," and I left. As I was heading for a crosswalk, I heard a familiar voice.**

**"Where's your purse, Swift?"**

**It was Sunset Shimmer. Why was she saying that? But then, I clued in. Fuck. I ignored her and moved to Laughter.**

* * *

**What Kind of hijinks will Matt get in with Pinkie Pie? Find out in Chapter 14! Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!**


	16. Task 4: Laughter

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 1,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Task 4: Laughter**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot Mustang Mall, 2:33 PM  
**

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer was acting all crazy about me for some reason. I wondered why until I reached the mall. It was a huge building with many windows and a HUGE parking lot. I walked inside and I was impressed. It looks a lot bigger inside than out. My mission was to either look for Pinkie Pie or- -  
**

**"HIMATTWHATSUP?" Pinkie Pie shouted in my ear. That almost made me deaf. **

**"You must be Pinkie Pie," I told her.**

**"Pinkamena D. Pie, at your service!" the energetic teen screeched. "I heard that you were running for Princess of the Fall Formal."**

**"Well, yeah, but for Prince, actually."**

**"Well, Twilight was not happy about that. She's pretty mad."**

**"Oh, really?"**

**"PINKIE!" shouted Twilight Sparkle from a distance. "What are you doing?"**

**"I was doing this," Pinkie said and smacked me...hard in the face! I almost screamed. "What was that for?!"**

**"That's for trying to steal my crown!" shouted Twilight, and she started to walk away when a thought came in.**

**"WAIT wait!" I ran after her and she paused her feet. "I need to...tell you something." and I nudged to Pinkie. I told them about my history and how we got here. I just pray to Celestia that Pinkie doesn't tell anyone. Twilight was still unconvinced.**

**"You do magic? As if."**

**"I f I had my wand, I can show you." I forgot about my wand, but I don't know where it is.**

**"You mean this thing?" Pinkie Pie was waving a stick in her hand...MY WAND! How the devil did she get it? The wand was glowing and it shot a yellow light at Pinkie, and there were two of them, when the light vanished. Twilight was surprised and so was I.**

**"COOL!" said the two Pinkie Pies. "TWICE THE FUN!"**

**I actually chuckled at them, but I ended it short. "Now you believe me?" Twilight nodded. I guess that was the magic of Laughter. **

**"Pinkie 1, can you sign this for me?" I asked one of them.**

**"Of course, Matt." Pinkie said.**

**"Hey! I WANNA SIGN IT!"**

**"SIGN YOUR OWN PAPER!" and they started a fight. Twilight started to laugh, and she wrote Pinkie's name for me. "Can you do me a favor?"**

**"Sure, Twi."**

**"Can you ask Tails to give me a call?"**

**Woah, girl. That's what I've been waiting for, so "Yeah." and I left the mall to find Rainbow Dash. I think getting her Loyalty will be a bit tougher than I thought. I should probably bring Sonic with this one. Wink wink.  
**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 14! This story is officially my longest Fanfic. Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	17. Task 5: Loyalty

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 1,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Task 5: Loyalty**

* * *

**Location: Point Mobius, Everfree Park, 2:45 PM**

* * *

**As quick as the Blue Blur himself, I reached Point Mobius, but as I entered, I saw that Vector and Vinyl had put their lips together. The crocadile-looking teen opened his eyes and their mouths repelled away from each other. I didn't care, so I asked them if they'd seen Sonic.**

**"He's in the back room, dude." Vector responded.**

**I ran to the back room and Sonic was creating a blue tornado, making a mess of the room.**

**"Yo, Sonic!" I called out. He slowed down and stopped. The twister was gone and Sonic stood in the middle of the debris.  
**

**"What's up, Matt?" he asked me.**

**"I was wondering if you can help me with something."**

**"Sure, bro. What is it?"**

**"Follow me." I walked out, but Sonic ran quickly and took my robes, dragging me along.**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot High Field, 2:47 PM**

* * *

**We reached the field in no time flat. Two minutes to be exact. Sonic suddenly stopped at Rainbow Dash, who was playing football. I ran to them and saw that they stared at each other in awe. Love. Twice today.  
**

**"H-hi?" stammered Sonic.**

**"Hey, you're the kid in dodgeball, right?" Rainbow asked him.**

**"Yeah, I'm Sonic, Sonic the - -!"**

**"Hedgehog?" Rainbow Dash suddenly responded. Sonic was surprised. I guess Pinkie Pie kind of sucks at keeping secrets, I thought. "I'm actually a fan, but why are you a human?"**

**"Well, it's a long story..." I began.**

**A pounce and Rainbow Dash tackled me. She was exceptionally strong, but not as strong as Applejack. She was grabbing my head and trust me, that hurts!**

**"Think you can run against Twilight, do ya?" she screamed in my ear. I had to scream the truth. I thought I was gonna die!  
**

**"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" I shouted into the blue. "THEY'RE ON THE CROWN AND I NEED TO GET THEM!"**

**"It's true." said Sonic. Rainbow Dash let go of me and held me to my feet.**

**"I wanted to help Twilight, when we got here, but the crown has the Chaos and Master Emeralds, so I can't just steal the crown, now can I?"**

**Rainbow Dash thought it through. I hope I don't have to race her or something.**

**"Well, I am the fastest thing alive, so..." she said, but Sonic cut her off.**

**"Sorry, missy, but that position is taken."**

**"Excuse me?" Rainbow's cyan skin face turned to Sonic and almost turned red.**

**"I am the fastest thing alive, so that slot is filled."**

**"Prove it." Uh oh. I know how this is going to result: a race.**

**"I will. Race ya!" and Sonic ran towards the goal-posts and stopped. "How's that?"**

**Rainbow Dash was steaming. She ran to Sonic, but as she collided with him, a rainbow explosion shook the ground, causing me to fall on something rotten... in the face, too! I got pummeled by the Sonic Rainboom! I ran towards them, and they're both lying on the ground laughing. I don't know if it was at me, but they were just laughing.  
**

**"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "I never did anything like that!"**

**"Yeah, well, I guess you're the fastest _girl _alive, right?" asked Sonic, who held Rainbow's hand. She was shocked at first, but after looking at Sonic's green eyes, she smiled back. Then, it hit me.**

**"Rainbow Dash, you don't mind me asking..."**

**"What?"**

**"Can you help me perform an act of Loyalty?"**

**"You did."**

**I was puzzled. What did I do?**

**"Yeah, she's right," Sonic said. "You helped me make a new friend, and you cheered for me when I raced her. You were loyal to your friends and you were also loyal to Rainbow Dash. After all, you sacrificed yourself for her at the dodgeball game, remember?"**

**I thought for a little. I guess I did sacrificed myself (not to mention my sight from my left eye for a while,) for Rainbow, didn't I? "I did."  
**

**"Well, ask her to sign it." Sonic gave me a noogie.**

**She took my Loyalty sheet and ripped the top corner off of it. She wrote on that first and gave it to Sonic. Then, she wrote her name on the sheet and gave it back to me. Her signature was nicely written, and I noticed in the lower case I, she made a tiny lightning bolt instead of a dot. She gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek and a charley horse in the arm for me. She winked at Sonic, and walked off. I read Sonic's little note and it said:  
**

**Call me, Blue Blur  
564-008-2631**

**"Loooooooooover boy!" I said it the way Pinkie Pie would say it.**

**"Let's head back to Point Mob." said Sonic, and he sped off to our advantage point.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, from the distance...  
**

* * *

**Scourge was watching Sonic and Matt sped away to Everfree Park. He was furious that Sonic stole his ex-girlfriend, Rainbow Dash.**

**"So," he said in a hoarse tone. "Swift thinks he can use my goody-two-shoes twin to steal my girl, eh? I hope Sunset has a plan to be rid of him!"**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 15! Will Scourge get Rainbow Dash back? What diabolical plan is Sunset Shimmer up to? Find out next chapter! Please review and follow. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	18. An Attempted Accusation

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 1,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: An Attempted Accusation (AAA)  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot Hallway, Day of the Dance, 12:33 PM**

* * *

**I handed the forms to Celestia first thing today. She was impressed and she accepted my candidacy! Mobius, here we come! Suddenly, a knock came at the office door. It was Sunset Shimmer, looking scared and frightened. She must be on her period, I thought, until she shouted.  
**

**"Vice Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!" she shouted at the navy blue woman.**

**Uh oh, I thought. Better follow them. So I did and we were headed to the gymnasium, which was total destruction. The streamers were torn down, and the balloons were popped. The gigantic disco ball was smashed and glass was all over the floor. Luna was shocked indeed.**

**"What happened?" she asked Shimmer.**

**"I don't know, but why would _Twilight Sparkle _do such a thing?!" Sunset sobbed on. Oh, shit, I thought. This _IS_ the movie! I think we just interrupted the storyline. The only thing that was missing is the photos.**

**"How would you know Twilight did this?" Luna asked.**

**"Because I have proof!" Sunset Shimmer held up a couple photographs. Luna scanned them with her eyes and shoved them in her pocket. She walked away, leaving Shimmer, who had a triumphant look on her face. Anger raged inside me as I walked towards her.**

**"Listen, Shimmer," I shouted in her face. "If you think your cronies can blame Twilight for this, you're on fucking drugs!" **

**Sunset just smiled and pinched me in the cheek. "But Twilight did do it, you loser! Did you see those photos?"**

**"Yes, actually, you just took pictures of her playing against Rainbow, and photoshopped her into the pictures of the destroyed gym!"**

**"Actually, I- - wait... how did you know that?!"**

**"I'm going to prove Twilight innocent by taking the cut-out photos and hand them to Luna!" I wish I didn't say that. Flash Sentry was supposed to do that, so I took the photos out of the trash can outside the gym and ran as fast as Sonic. Sunset's stupid cronies, Snips and Snails, were on my tail. I was almost there. At the office, but I bumped into someone: Flash Sentry, thank Celestia! **

**"Woah, bro. Ya OK?" he asked me.  
**

**"Yeah!" I huffed and got up. "Flash, can you do me a favour? Quickly?!"**

**"Uhh, sure, what is it?"**

**"Can you take these in to Luna? Sunset is trying to ruin Twilight's candidacy, so I need you to take these in for me."**

**"Aren't you running for the Crown?"**

**"NO TIME! GOTTA RUN!" I ran down the hallway again. At least the storyline stayed the way it is. Suddenly, Scourge came out of nowhere and kicked me in the coconuts. Why do I always get hurt?!**

**"Think you can outwit Sunset Shimmer, eh?" Scourge growled. "Slimes, Snots, dispose of this rat!"**

**Snips and Snails finally got the best of me. They shoved me in a janitor's closet and Scourge duct-taped my mouth. I can barely breathe, and Sunset Shimmer came to me, while I was tied up in janitor suits.**

**"This is what you get if you get in my way, bitch!" Sunset said and her lips met with Scourge! Then, Snails threw a gas-can in there, locked the dorr, and I was knocked out.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 16. I was knocked out, but for how long? Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	19. Fire Drill

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 1,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fire Drill  
**

* * *

**Location: Luna's Office, 12:31 PM**

* * *

**(No POV)  
**

**Twilight Sparkle was sitting in the darkness of Vice Principal Luna's office.**

**"But...but I don't understand." Twilight squeaked in the twilight. Luna walked towards her with a folder and threw it open.**

**"This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?" Luna showed her the photographs. They showed Twilight kicking chairs and planks of wood over. Twilight was shocked that this was possible.**

**"Yes, but..."**

**"I think that it should be very obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal Crown." Luna was stern, but Twilight was scared. She buried her face in her hands, but the door opened. It was Flash Sentry.**

**"Vice Principal Luna," he called. "My friend found these in the trash can outside the gymnasium. I think you should see them." He handed cut-out photos to the vice-principal. "Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym."**

**"I appreciate you and your friend taking this into my attention, Flash." Luna walked to Twilight again. "In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be Princess of the Fall Formal."**

**Twilight's smile widened across her face. She ran up to Flash and hugged him, tightly. "Thank you, Flash!"**

**"Don't thank me," answered Flash. "Thank Matt."**

**"MATT SWIFT?!"**

**"Yeah. He was being chased by two weird looking kids and the green athlete, Scourge. He asked me to give those to Luna."**

**"You mean, _he_ tried to clear my name?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh?"**

**"Well, I'm afraid considerable damage has been done to the gym, that we have to postpone the dance 'till tomorrow night." Luna interrupted. "If you excuse me, I must inform my sister of this latest development." She walked out of the office and was gone.**

**"Where is Matt?" Twilight asked Flash.**

**"I don't know. We better look for him." They walked out of the gym, holding hands and blushing. Then, the emergency bell rang.**

**"Fire drill!" Flash called. "We gotta head out!"**

* * *

**New Location: Canterlot Front Lawn, 12:45 PM**

**Everyone was outside of the school. The fire bell rang, because of a gas leak. Everyone was waiting for Principal Celestia's signal. As every teacher took attendance, Antoine spoke to Tails.  
**

**"Monsuier Tails," he said to him. "Where iz Matt?"**

**Tails thought puzzling, then, it hit him.**

**"MS. CELESTIA, MATHEW'S STILL IN THERE!" Tails screamed through the crowd.**

**The school was in shock. What would happen if Matt died of lung failure. Suddenly, Sonic and Fluttershy ran to the school. VP Luna ran in front of them.  
**

**"What are you doing?!" Luna asked them. "You have to stay out here!"**

**"If we do," Fluttershy said. "Then, Matt will die!"**

**"She's right, VP Luna." said Sonic. "Besides, I'm as fast as the wind."**

**Luna hesistated, but Celestia answered.**

**"Very well, but don't be too long! Your lives are on the line." she cried.**

**Sonic ran with Fluttershy on his back. In ten seconds, they ran back out, with Mathew Swift's limp body, tied and gagged. The fire department checked Matt's pulse and finally, "He's still alive."**

**The school cheered and Fluttershy hugged him, crying. Tails came with defibulators and pressed it in Matt's chest and "CLEAR!" The electricity traveled through the still body and shot through his heart. He awoke in a gasp.**

* * *

**(My POV)**

**I don't know what happened, but I suddenly woke with a flash. I gasped for breath and I looked around. Tails had two metallic pads in his hands and Fluttershy was by me. Celestia and Sonic were standing above me.  
**

**"W-where am I?" I asked.**

**"You almost died in there, dude." said Sonic. "You alright?"**

**I felt my head. "Yeah." Then, I saw Sunset Shimmer, Scourge, and their gang. Scourge did a cutting-the-throat-with-a-knife gesture. I gulped.**

**"You say that he was tied up in the janitor's closet with a gas bomb?" asked Luna. BAM! Truth time!  
**

**"EXACTLY!" I shouted. "It was Scourge's doing!"**

**"SCOURGE TRIED TO KILL YOU?!" Sonic gasped. Then, he looked to the crowd. "_SCOURGE!_"**

**Scourge actually had the balls to walk out of the crowd and said "You rang?" He was actually smiling. Then, he toppled over. Applejack brought him to Celestia with her strength.**

**"Scourge, why would you do such a thing?" she asked him, looking furious.**

**"Because... because..." He couldn't make anything up, by the looks of it.**

**"Well, I'm afraid you will have to be suspended."**

**"Sister," Luna asked her sister. "Wouldn't it be safer if he was expelled?"**

**"I believe anyone, even Scourge, can change, Luna." Celestia explained wisely. "Until you can change your ways, Scourge, you are hearby suspended till further notice."**

**Scourge stammered a few unrecognizable words, and left Canterlot High. Celestia turned to me. "Do you need any medical attention?" she told me.**

**"Nah, I'm alright." I answered. As I got up, I saw Twilight Sparkle run up to me and hugged me, very tightly. She whispered in my ear, "Thank you."**

**"Ma'am," said the Chief. "The school is safe now."**

**"Thank you." the principal said. "Alright, students, the school is gas-free and is now safe to enter. Please proceed to your classes."  
**

**The students were heading to the classes, except my Mobian friends and the Equestria Girls. Twilight walked up to Celestia.**

**"Can we probably stick with Matt, today?" she asked.**

**"Well, he has been through a lot... very well." The girls cheered and tackled me, but Rainbow Dash's tackle was worse. Even Flash came to my side. He was apologizing.**

**"I'm sorry, Matt." He said, sadly. "If I would've known what Scourge was up to, I would've helped you."**

**"Don't worry, Flash. Apology accepted."**

**And the crowd of students came inside the destroyed gymnasium. At least tonight, we'll be going home... but to think about it, maybe I _don't_ want to go back. Canterlot High was fun, but so was Mobius. What should I do? Should I go back with Sonic and his friends, or stay here with my new and awesome friends?**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 17! The last line is the poll question. Should I go back, or should I stay? That's up to YOU! Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	20. Unite!

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 2,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Unite!  
**

* * *

**Location: Gymnasium, 12:50 PM**

* * *

**The gym was a disaster. Snips and Snails really did a pretty good job at destroying it, didn't they? Me, The Mobius Boys and the Equestria Girls were examining the chaos.  
**

**"And I thought Charmy was messy," said Espio.**

**"Hey!" screeched Charmy.**

**"What will we do?" asked Antoine.**

**"I have no clue." said Rarity.**

**"We have to clean it!" said Twilight. I agree. I knew Twilight had to return to Equestria before the moon rises at it's highest peak. "I agree with Twilight. We can do an awesome montage!"**

**Pinkie Pie held up a mix-tape. "Can we do "Don't Stop Believing" from Yipee?" (Author's Note: Can you guess what Yipee is based off of?)**

**"Uhhh, sure." said Sonic.**

**Pinkie put in the tape and we got started. We cleaned as we sang.  
**

* * *

**Music: Don't Stop Believin' (from the show Yipee is based off of.) Try to make your own clean and dance montage.**

**Matt:  
Just a small town girl**  
**Livin in a lonely world**  
**She took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Twilight:**  
**Just a city boy**  
**Born and raised in south Detroit**  
**He took the midnight train going anywhere**

**Flash:**  
**A singer in a smoky room**

**Twilight:**  
**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**Flash and Twilight:**  
**For a smile they can share the night**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Vector and Vinyl:**  
**Strangers waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night**

**Pinkie and Charmy:**  
**Streetlight people  
****Living just to find emotion**  
**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Applejack and Knuckles:**  
**Working hard to get my fill**  
**Everybody wants a thrill**  
**  
Silver and Trixie:**  
**Payin anything to roll the dice**  
**Just one more time**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash:**  
**Some will win, some will lose**  
**Some are born to sing the blues**  
**  
Antoine and Rarity:  
Oh, the movie never ends**  
**It goes on and on and on and on**

**Matt and Fluttershy:**  
**Strangers waiting**  
**Up and down the boulevard**  
**Their shadows searching in the night**

**Tails, Flash and Twilight:**  
**Streetlight people**  
**Living just to find emotion**  
**Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Everybody:**  
**Dont stop believin**  
**Hold on to that feelin**  
**Streetlight people**

**Dont stop believin**  
**Hold on**  
**Streetlight people**

**Dont stop!**

**End Song**

* * *

**After a killer montage, we did it in no time flat. Celestia was pleased.  
**

**"Thank you all, even you, Matt and Twilight." She said, happily. "The dance will proceed on schedule." We cheered.**

**"You know," Twilight told me. "We all make a good team."**

**"Yeah," I said. "We did, didn't we?"**

**"Where's Aura?"**

**"He's probably findin' a gift for me." said Applejack.**

**"Likewise," said Rarity.**

**"We better get ready for the dance," said Rainbow Dash. "Me and Sonic got a slow-dance to go to."**

**"Compared to you and Sonic," I said. "It should be a fast-dance."**

**Everybody started laughing. I did, too. We left the school as the bell rang and the dance was hours away.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 18! Don't forget about my poll on my profile: Should I stay in Canterlot High or should I return to Mobius? Please review, follow and vote. SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	21. Mobian Shimmer and Equestrian Scourge

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language. Don't forget to catch _Sonic:_ _Visitors Fro_****_m Mobius (VFM)_... ON YOUTUBE! Thank you guys so much for over 2,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mobian Shimmer and Equestrian Scourge  
**

* * *

**Location: Fall Formal Dance, 7:00 PM  
**

**Music: Don't Stop Believing (Journey)**

* * *

**The Dance finally arrived. Students were looking their absolute best and the decorations that we put up were spectacular! The Equestria Girls wore the same thing from the movie. Us Mobius Boys were wearing what corresponds us. Aura gave Applejack an apple-shaped ruby locket, but Knuckles wasn't pleased.**

**The crowning ceremony came and Celestia walked up to the stage, with Luna, carrying the crown containing the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and the Element of Magic.  
**

**"Welcome, everyone!" she said through the microphone. "The votes were close, but we finally have our Fall Formal winner." She opened the envelope and read it. "The Fall Formal Crown Bearer is..."**

**I crossed my fingers and Celestia shouted into the gym.**

**"Twilight Sparkle!" The girls cheered. Sonic and the Mobians moaned, but I was happy. Suddenly...**

**"But I noticed that somebody else deserved the crown, for proving such generosity, loyalty, honesty, kindness, laughter, and made sacrifices for their friends. The result was a tie, so we have a Princess AND a Prince this year. Give a warm applause for MATHEW SWIFT!"**

**The crowd suddenly grew as loud as Vinyl's amps. The Mobians cheered and shooed me on stage. I get the Emerald crown, while Twilight gets the Element of Magic crown. Twilight kissed me on the cheek and I blushed...a bit. I tried to put it on, but then, I heard Spike's voice.**

**"HELP! TWILIGHT!" he yelped. Then, I saw Bean and Bark, stupid Mobian villians, take Spike, who is a dog in this world, away. Twilight ran after them, and I followed. The Equestrians and the Mobians ran, too. We ran to the portal to Equestria, with Sunset Shimmer, holding up a sledgehammer. **

**"Well well, Sparkle and Swift." she said sharply. "I trust you know Bean and Bark? They want to eliminate Sonic, so they'll have to get the Emeralds or the Crown."**

**Sonic walked forward. "How did you know about the Chaos Emeralds?"**

**"Scourge told me before he left the school. Either give me the Crown or the Chaos Emeralds. No crown, no portal! No Emeralds, no girl!"**

**"Girl?" I asked.**

**Snips and Snails walked out with a gagged up girl with a red dress and pink hair. Amy was tied up and Scourge came in with a knife, next to Amy's neck. Sonic tried to rush forward, but I stopped him. "Tick tock, goody-two shoes! Time's runnin' out!"**

**Which would it be? If I give them the Emeralds, they're going to kill Amy anyway. But... if according to the movie, Twilight won't surrender the crown, Shimmer won't damage the portal. So I waited for Twilight to say...**

**"No."**

**"WHAT?" Shimmer was stunned. "What about Equestria? Your friends?!"**

**"If I let you have hold of these, then this world will fall into chaos," said Twilight. "Equestria will find a way to survive without magic, so go ahead! Destroy the portal, but you are not getting this crown!" **

**Suddenly, Scourge ran towards Twilight, and Sonic jumped in front of him. Sonic ran and tackled Scourge. "Same goes for the Chaos Emeralds!" he cried to Sunset Shimmer.**

**"Fine," Sunset calmly said. "You win, Sonic the Hedgehog." She tossed the sledgehammer over her shoulder and hit Bean's foot, and he cried "OWWIE OWWIE!"**

**Rainbow Dash ran up to Sonic in awe. "You...are...so awesome!"**

**The Mobians and Equestrians were crowding us, but I noticed Scourge was trying to rise back up.**

**"SCOURGE!" I cried and pointed to the green-haired monster. Twilight turned and Scourge tripped her to the ground. Snips and Snails tackled Tails for the Chaos Emeralds and Bark was encountered by Aura. Bean noticed the purple star tiara and shouted "SHINIES!" At that note, Applejack lifted Bean and threw him across the courtyard. Finally, Sunset has the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald on Matt's crown and Scourge has gotten Twilight's Tiara, while Bean was knocked out and Aura tricked Bark with the power of Aura.**

**"Ready, baby?" Scourge raised the crown over his head and said that to his girlfriend.**

**"Yep." Sunset took hold on the Emeralds and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!"**

**A pair of bright lights, one purple and one yellow shone over Scourge and Sunset Shimmer. Sunset transformed into a red and gold hedgehog, with green eyes and the white of the turned black. She now had red quills with several gold highlights like Shadow's red highlights. Scourge tranformed into a green-haired pony version of Twilight. They both looked at each other and laughed maniacally.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 19! The next chapter will be epic, I promise you! Please participate in my poll. Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	22. The Ultimate Battle

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.**** Thank you guys so much for 3,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Ultimate Battle  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot Courtyard, 7:30 PM  
**

**Music: Time Eater Phase 1 (Sonic Generations)**

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer and Scourge became demonic creatures of darkness. I was shocked and stood still as well as the others. They each casted a powerful speel on Snips, Snails, Bean and Bark, turning them into savage monsters.  
**

**The only way to defeat them is if I got hold of the Chaos Emeralds or the Elements of Harmony. That's it! I f Twilight can manage to get her friends by her side, we might beat Shimmer... but what about Scourge?  
**

**The students were watching the whole thing unfold. Scourge turned to them with his dark eyes and held out his hand. **

**"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

**The doors of the front of the school collapsed into a ball of stone and glass and was tossed aside. "Hail to the King, baby!" he cried out loud. He tampered with the crown and suddenly, me and the Mobians transformed back into our Mobian forms. Silver stepped forward. **

**"You may have Chaos Control, but I have psychokinesis!" He held out his hand and levitated Scourge, holding him still. Then, a blast of green light shot at Silver, knocking him out. Sunset Shimmer shot at Silver and chuckled "But I have MAGIC!" **

**"Thanks, babe." Scourge floated downwards.**

**If only I could get the Elements... Then, it hit me!**

**"Hey, Scourge!" I shouted at the purple hedgehog.**

**"What do you want, you little brat?"**

**"Do you know what can defeat you?"**

**"Nothing! Glad you said that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"But do you have any _friends?_"**

**"Why would I need friends?"**

**Twilight then, stepped forward and shouted. "Because that crown can only work with the power of friendship! The Elements of Harmony are powers that can be generated by friends, so it's powerless to you, Scourge!"**

**As that happened, the crown floated off of Scourge's head and landed on Twilight's head. A bright light came from the purple star and shone the girls and Mobians, me included. I felt a powerful force and from what I saw, the Mobians, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Silver Antoine were pulling towards Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Then, six glows came to each group.**

**A navy blue Chaos Emerald floated to Sonic and Rainbow Dash and shone a cobalt blue light. When it vanished, there floating in front of them was a blue Chaos Emerald, in the shape of a lightning bolt and a necklace with a blue jewel-shaped shoe as the center. They both shone several words into the air.**

_**Loyalty and Super Speed**_

**A red Chaos Emerald came to Knuckles and Applejack and shone a crimson light over them. Then came a red Chaos Emerald, in the shape of an apple and a pair of ruby gloves came into view. They shone words, like Sonic and RD's.  
**

_**Honesty and**** Strength**_

**A yellow Chaos Emerald came to Tails and Twilight next. It revealed a pair of moonstone Cannon Blaster and a Chaos Emerald, in the shape of a star. The words shone again.**

_**Magic and Wisdom**_

**A green Chaos Emerald came out of nowhere and visited Vector and Pinkie Pie. It gave them both a pair of emerald green headphones and a green balloon shaped Chaos Emerald. The words illuminated to form:**

_**Laughter and Rythym **_

**A silver Chaos Emerald levitated to Silver and Fluttershy. They created a silver butterfly shaped Chaos Emerald and silver Inhibitor Rings. Thus the words are:**

_**Kindness and**** Balance**_

**A purple Chaos Emerald floated upwards over Antoine and Rarity. There appeared a amethyst-hilted sabre and a diamond-shaped Chaos Emerald. The words appeared again.**

_**Generosity and Sportsmanship  
**_

**But the bright blue Chaos Emerald hovered in the middle and came to me. It shone the brightest light I have ever laid eyes on, and it vanished. Then came an aquamarine wand with the Chaos Emerald in the shape of a heart. Then, the illuminating word shifted out of my wand.**

_**Sacrifice**_

**I did perform all seven of these acts throughout this whole adventure. But the Chaos Emeralds are in Shimmer's hands. Then, I figured it out. We created the Harmony Emeralds and the Elements of Chaos.  
**

**"Say hello to the bearers of the Harmony Emeralds and the Elements of Chaos!" I raised my wand and the bearer's weapons lit and created a blinding light and we all shouted "FRIENDSHIP POWER!" A rainbow beam shot from the light and shot at Sunset and Scourge. Scourge vanished from existence and Sunset returned to her original form.  
**

**I felt a powerful surge go to my heart and I blacked out. I heard muffled voices and then, nothing.**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 20! I'm sorry for the wait. Next chapter, I will make my decision, so this your last chance to vote in my poll. Please review and follow! SonicDash777...OUT!  
**


	23. The Last Chapter

**Welcome to the Swift Chronicles! We look into the adventures of my OC, Mathew Swift, the Hedgehog. (check profile for more) and the worlds he visited. Characters belong to those who have rights. Enjoy! This is another story of if the _Sonic_ series never happened. Rated T for language.**** Thank you guys so much for 4,000 views on my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Last Chapter  
**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot Hospital  
**

**Music: I Believe (Nikki Yanofsky)**

* * *

**I woke up in the hospital and the Main Six (including a new Twilight), the Mobians, Flash and the Crusaders were surrounding me, and I noticed I was back in the hospital. Sonic and Rainbow Dash cheered, while Tails and Fluttershy said a quiet 'Yay'.**

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**"The energy must've knocked you out, but Scourge is destroyed and Sunset Shimmer, well, let's just say she won't be picking on anyone anytime soon." Aura said.**

**"Yeah, we stayed," Sonic began, "is because we wanted to wait for you to get back." It was a while to think that through, but I came to a decision...**

**"Thanks, guys," I said, weakly, "But I'll stay here."**

**"Wait, WHAT?!" Knuckles was starting to get frantic. "You saved both worlds, though! My island, the Emeralds! The least I can do is let you live up there!"**

**"Thanks, Knux," I protested. "But I made new friends, and I don't want to leave them." Fluttershy knelt and kissed me on the cheek. I turned red with ambition and said again "I'm staying in Canterlot High."**

**"Very well." Shadow said and patted me on the head. "CHAOS CONTROL!" A blast of energy opened a portal and the Mobians stepped inside, with Sonic meeting lips with Rainbow Dash. I heard them whisper.**

**"Please return one day." Rainbow whispered.**

**"I will, I Pinkie promise!" Sonic winked and stepped inside. The portal closed and that was all. The girls crowded me and Twilight gave me a raven-shaped aquamarine.**

**"This is your Harmony Emerald, Sacrifice." Twilight smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed and I know I'm going to have fun here, not to mention friends! After all... **

**Friendship is Magic!**

**The End**

* * *

**That's all for the Swift Chronicles, but it was an excellent run! I like to thank everyone who made these things and OCs possible! Thank you! Don't worry, I will be making short stories during my stay at Canterlot High, starting with the _Ballad of the Angel_. Please make your last review as I am concluding the Swift Chronicles once and for all! Thank you for reading this and my other stories, as this one is my most successful yet! If you want to see more of my MLP related stories, I go by the same name at Fimfiction, the MLP:FIM version of Fanfiction.  
**

**-Mathew Swift**


End file.
